


like a supernova—dead, then back again, brighter

by survivalinstinctvalkyria



Series: Survivalinstinctvalkyria's Enstars Ficember 2018 [20]
Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-23 22:25:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17088881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/survivalinstinctvalkyria/pseuds/survivalinstinctvalkyria
Summary: That's why, even as Eichi enters his final rest in Keito's arms, Keito is able to entertain the thought that he's not just dying, he's becoming a supernova.//Enstars Ficember Day 20: Favorite Gacha (Angel's Wings)/Ephemeral





	like a supernova—dead, then back again, brighter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [acciss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/acciss/gifts).



> I can't wait until December is over

Eichi's existence has always been ephemeral, like that of the snow that blankets his window in the winter.

 

Such an ephemeral, precious thing that Keito can't help but want to treasure and hold close. It probably wouldn't be wrong to compare him to a cherry blossom that falls on your hand during spring, something that you can't help but want to hold close.

 

There's some ephemerality within him that can't be described the same as that with a crush, roller coaster highs, or a new marriage; something that belongs to him alone.

 

If Keito could have one wish, he'd wish to have all of that brilliance in Eichi's soul trapped in a note that he could take with him whenever and wherever he'd like.

 

Surely, it'd be like capturing fireflies your hand, so free-willed and yet somehow a gentle weight.

 

It's like collecting stardust, isn't it? Bright and shining, yet so quick to burn off and die. It's a bit sad when stars die, yes, but don't they become even brighter?

 

They do, and surely, Eichi will only shine brighter, even in death. He'll become an angel, watching over everyone's dreams.

 

That's why, even as Eichi enters his final rest in Keito's arms, Keito is able to entertain the thought that he's not just dying, he's becoming a supernova.


End file.
